It Runs In The Family
by Shasta-berry
Summary: It's time for a check up and Goten finds out that everyone is afraid of something. But isn't this a coincidence. (First Fic Ever)
1. Default Chapter

It Runs In The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Wish I did but I don't.

Summary: It's time for a check up and Goten finds out that everyone is afraid of something. But isn't this a coincidence.

Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks were outside playing at Goten's house. They were running around and around and around trying to tag the other until Goten's mother Chichi called for him. "Goten" she called, Time for your doctor's appointment. "Okay"

He called back. So I guess this means that I have to go huh? Trunks said. Yeah I guess so. Said Goten. But when I get back we can play Soul Caliber 2 on my X box or something. All right thin. And with that Trunks flew towards Capsule corp.

Goten walked over to his house when he heard loud shouts that could only belong to his mother and father. CHICHI DON'T DO IT…HE'S TO YOUNG…OH GOKU WILL YOU QUIT BEING SUCH A BABY!!!!!! JUST BECAUSE YOUR AFRAID OF THE DOCTOR DOESN'T MEAN THAT GOTEN WILL BE!!!!! If you want I'll bring Gohan along with me. Is that better? Well I guess since Gohan will be there. Great Gohan could you come here for a minute? In less than a second gohan came from his room. Yeah mom? Gohan said.

Your father here doesn't want Goten to go to the Doctors because he thinks that that Goten will be afraid of Doctors just like him. But it could happen mom, Not that I'm saying that but it can. Gohan said. Well let's get going before where late. So Chichi, Gohan and Goten got in the air car and drove to Satan hospital for Goten's appointment.

A half an hour later Goten started to get bored. You know mom me an Gohan could have just fly to the hospital and gotten there a lot faster. Goten said. Well I know but I didn't want to risk us having to be caught by someone and end up on the channel 9 news. Said Chichi. Yeah and do you really want someone waking you up at 4:00 a.m. in the morning asking for an interview or asking questions about If you're an alien or something? Gohan Asked. I…guess….not. Goten said sighing. When they got there they when to the children's section and took a seat. Goten when to the playing area and started playing with toy cars with the other children there. After about 5 min. A nurse with pretty red hair called "Goten Son". Chichi got up with Gohan and Goten. They where led to a small office with yellow wall paper and light orange carpet.

Goten could you please sit on this small bed please the nice nurse said. Sure he said being as cheerful as he is. First the kind nurse took his temp. Then she looked into his eyes. Then she looked at his throat. Then finally he's reflexes. But there was a slight problem. A normal boy's reflexes wouldn't be that strong. But seeing that Goten is not a normal boy…well…you can say that spells trouble. Once she hit his leg gently his leg when up and hit her in the eye. She fell back knocked out. 5min. Later she regained consciousness and resumed with the check up. (A/N) You would have thought that Chichi or Gohan would have called a doctor or something since they were in a hospital and…OO;;;;;;;….oh sorry back to the story. Well he's certainly a strong one she said as she walked over to the sink and got some stuff. Goten glances over where she was and saw her pulling out a pair of gloves some antiseptics and a small bottle. Then she when over to one of her drawers and pulled out a needle. But for some reason his heart was beating faster. Then the nurse came sat in front of Goten and said Now this might hurt for a minute. Then she got the small bottle and stuck the needle in it. Some sort of liquid came out and she pulled it out.

Then she took Goten's arm rolled up his sleeve and few centimeters away. Goten was frightened . He didn't know why but he was. And once the needle punctured his skin his eyes went wide and his pupils dilated. Goten? Chichi said slightly worried. But Goten stayed like that. Are you ok Goten? The nurse said. Hello earth to Goten? Gohan said. But he just sat there with a neutral expression on his face. The nurse just shrugged it off and reached for the other needle. And just when she was about to stick it into Goten's arm a huge scream was heard.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Goten jumped out of the window and headed towards Capsule corp. Goten Son get back here this instant. But all she could get was his dust.

NEXT CHAPTER: So Goten is afraid of needles just like Goku. Isn't that a surprise? Well on the next chapter Vegeta gets in The scene as Trunks try's desperately to hide Goten from Chichi and Vegeta. What will happen next?

Well what do you think? Sorry it's so short but I promise that it will get longer.This was my first fic ever so I would appreciated if you would PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R. Oh and if you have any tips or suggestions Please tell me. Flames are allowed. Thanks. Shasta-berry


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey I'm back. Yeah I know I didn't update in a while. But I got a good excuse.

1. Need time to think about the new chapters.

2. Need to get sugar. (sugar's good for you.

I want to thank all the readers for reviewing. And for telling me about my mistakes. That means a lot. Even if it's not that good you reviewed.-smiles-.

DISCLAMER: Oh for the love of…. I don't own DBZ.

Chibi Goten flew at top speed towards capsule corp. "_why did I run way"? "It was only a shot". _That was the only thing going thru his head. When he arrived he ran up to ring the door bell. "_Dende please let Trunks be here". _He thought. A few seconds later Bulma answers the door. " Hey Goten", she greeted. "Hi Miss Bulma" he said in a very cute tone. "Can I speak to Trunks"? he said looking very innocent. "Well um sure he's in the living room". she said with a puzzled expression on her face. _" Hmmm I thought Goten was suppose to be at the Doctors today" _she thought.

Meanwhile Goten was racing down the hall towards the living room. As soon as he got there he found Trunks in front of the TV. Goten ran up to Trunks and started shaking him violently while shouting "Help me Help me Help me"!! And he said that over and over until Trunks finally shouted " Calm Down Goten" he said "Now tell me what happened. 15min. Later. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Goten are you serious"!! Trunks said While laughing so hard tears where forming in his eyes. "Yeah'' Goten said after he explained what happened at the hospital. "Okay so what do you want me to do about it Goten"? Trunks said still laughing slightly. "I want you to hide me" Goten said desperately. "Why" Trunks said. "Because my mom is coming". Said Goten. "Ok works for me. Said Trunks evilly". "Trunks what are you thinking"? Goten said. "Why don't we do a little prank since you're here". Trunks said with a huge grin. "But then I'll get in trouble". Goten said. "What difference will it make"?, "Your already in trouble". Trunks said. "Whatever Trunks" Goten said. Elsewhere Vegeta was coming from the gravity room from his rigorous training and heading to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and out of the nowhere a cream pie with a cherry on it hit him square in the face. "TRUNKS"!! He shouted. But he didn't see or here the chibi's anywhere. "Damn that brat, once I get my hands on him I'll give him extra training for 6 months". But once he took on step away from where he was he stepped on a little white string that was connected to a lever that dumped a bucket of glue over his head. TRUNKS!!!! Was what your heard thru out capsule corp.

A/N: Yeah I know It was short but it will get longer trust me. From now I will update on Saturdays but not including this Saturday. PLEASE R&R and tell me of any errors.

Thanks Shasta-berry


End file.
